Dulce como caramelo
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: ...Tus besos de azúcar, tu piel canela y tu femineidad que destilaba la más dulce y adictiva miel. Jamás me gustó visitar Honeydukes, porque contigo, tenía mi propio y favorito dulce para lamer, saborear y disfrutar.


**Título**: Dulce como caramelo

**Capítulo**: Capítulo único

**Summary**: … tus besos de azúcar, tu piel canela y tu femineidad que destilaba la más dulce y adictiva miel. Jamás me gustó visitar Honeydukes, porque contigo, tenía mi propio y favorito dulce para lamer, saborear y disfrutar.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje soez y sexual explícito, y Ooc.

**Declaración**: Harry Potter® no me pertenece, ni sus nombres ni sus hombres (lo que es una verdadera y muy lamentable lástima u.u). Pero la historia sí, así que no la tomes ni total ni parcialmente sin mi consentimiento, por favor 8-)

* * *

><p>Aún en mi estancia en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, aún dentro de mi casa, aún en mi familia de magos y brujas, aún entre bando y bando durante la guerra, jamás fui como los demás, nunca me matice con el resto. Nunca iba un paso adelante, pero jamás uno atrás, seguía mi propio ritmo. Jamás igual, yo no era como el resto, y ni quería serlo.<p>

Siempre traté de que las pequeñas cosas que me diferenciaban de los demás, se notaran como las más grandes, en Hogwarts jamás me gustaron las cosas dulces, visitar Honeydukes los fines de semana en Hogsmeade fue convirtiéndose en una tortura a la que mis compañeros me sometían.

Nunca fui partidario de él, ni tampoco del otro. Que ambos se despedazaran en una violenta y encarnizada pelea a muerte me tenía sin cuidado. Que ganara uno y otro no me importaba, yo tenía mi propio lado.

Aún así me vi obligado a elegir, y lo hice. Fueron los once meses más largos de mi vida. Pero yo no había nacido para ser sometido, para que otro rigiera sobre mí, total, uno y otro no importaba. Había probado con él, y no había funcionado. Me fui con ellos.

Yo no me ando con medias tintas, no fui el mensajero de nadie. Era todo o nada, y los estigmas de traidor no me importaban, y menos de quienes venían. Al final ellos vencieron por sobre él. A mí no me importaba, pero eso parecía ser visto con buenos ojos, el que hubiera sido yo el que en el momento final hubiera ayudado al "elegido", borro ante las demás las desconfianzas... y a mí no me importaba.

Ah, y eso también tú lo viste bien.

Nunca te miré más de lo normal, jamás llamaste mi atención, nunca te vi nada fuera de lo normal para que valiera la pena una segunda mirada a ti, y a tu cuerpo, a tus ojos, a tu voz, y al suave contoneo de caderas que realizabas al caminar.

Comprende, no es que tuvieras nada de malo, es que era un maldito hijo de puta al que todo le valía.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo intentaste llamar mi atención, me recomendabas libros y me hablabas de los tantos otros que tú habías leído (sí, las charlas eran largas, porque los libros eran muchos), me platicaste sobre toda esa mierda barata de la importancia de tus amistades, y el apoyo de tu familia. No, no entiendas mal, toda esa mierda me la guardaba, la entendía y la admiraba, a pesar de que te miraba como a ese rarito profesor fantasma durante sus clases.

Me invitabas café, té y unas cuántas copas del mejor coñac para pasar más tiempo conmigo. De verdad que no entendía, no entiendo ni entenderé por qué te tomaste tantas molestias con éste cabronazo que estuvo tan ciego, y que fue tan pendejo para no mirarte a tiempo.

Pero siendo sinceros, más veces de las que confesaré rechace tus invitaciones. Pasar horas hablando, a media hora metido entre las piernas de cualquier puta de cabello teñido y senos falsos, con las venas infestadas de alcohol y los pulmones rebosantes de humo de cigarro… entiende, por favor, aún no sabía organizar mis prioridades.

Una tarde, dejaste de invitarme. Ya no ibas conmigo a hablar horas interminables de libros, ni de esa mierda de amistad, lealtad y familia. Sí, una tarde dejaste de hacerlo, pero yo tarde semanas en notarlo (disculpa si no especifico que esas semanas se alargaron a meses).

Y yo seguía tan ocupado entre trabajo, mujeres, alcohol y más mujeres, que no me di cuenta hasta que te vi con _ese_.

Entraban a la taberna de esa mujer guapa y madura, a la que le había metido dos que tres buenos polvos en el callejón detrás de su pub.

No iban agarrados de la mano ni nada por el estilo; esta bien, ni siquiera te estaba rozando, pero no sabes que esa noche, bajo la luz amarillenta que salía de la puerta abierta del pub, tú lucías preciosa.

Y sí, te digo que esa noche lucías preciosa. No que te mirabas bien buena, no que estabas para meterte mano bajo la mesa; no que antojabas para meterte al baño, arrojarte contra la puerta y ponernos al mejor cachondeo de toda mi jodida vida.

No, de eso no. Que lo hice fue otra cosa, pero de eso no. Tú estabas preciosa.

Quizás la primera noche en toda mí vida en que por fin pude verte, y lo que vi me causo conflictos internos sobre pensamientos que no sabía que tenía, y sobre sentimientos que no sabía que podía llegar a tener. Y al carajo, cuando llevas toda una vida evitando ese tipo de mierda, comprenderás que cuando te pega en la cara como el expreso de Hogwarts, cuesta un poco entenderlo todo.

No sabría explicar qué fue lo que me indujo a seguirte dentro de la caverna, y por mí madre que tampoco me voy a poner a describirlo. Esas putas ñoñerías siguen sin ir conmigo, ya lo sabes, aún tienes mucho por trabajar en mí. Quizás es un trabajo para toda la vida, pero nos jodemos, lo hemos tomado para toda ella.

Te seguí, y tú también colaboraste con el diablo cuando, después de una incómoda y corta charla, me invitaste a tu mesa.

Que te metí mano, ya lo dije. Y sí, _ese_ estaba frente a mí, a tu izquierda, diciendo no sé que tonterías, y fingíamos que era lo más interesante del mundo, porque lo verdaderamente interesante ocurría debajo de la vista de todos. Con mi mano en tu muslo, con mi meñique y anular rozando tentativamente tus bragas mojadas, mientras mi imaginación se disparaba en adivinar su color y la forma en que tus glúteos se verían en ellas.

Ya lo sé, y tú me lo dijiste después. Fui el más idiota, el más gilipollas, el más cabrón de todos. Llevabas meses detrás de mí, y justamente cuando decides darte la oportunidad con un hombre que te miraba como si no fueras real, voy y lo jodo, como jodo muchas cosas en mí vida. Y tú me lo dijiste después, llevabas mucho tiempo esperando que te jodiera (esas palabra textuales desencadenaron una de las más buenas putas noches de mí vida, y lo sabes).

El cómo terminamos en el baño, es algo que ni sabes y ni sé.

Pero la forma en que tus piernas firmes y fuertes se enrollaban en mi cadera, la forma en que mí cadera friccionaba mi erección contra tus bragas, la manera en que mis manos se acoplaban a tus pechos, los gemidos que salían de tu garganta cuando succionaba esa porción de piel detrás de la oreja, esa manera tan diferente en que tus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y tirabas de él, tu lengua dulce y tersa incitando a la mía, serpentina y afilada.

De eso sí que me acuerdo. Me acuerdo perfectamente que dejamos tus bragas tiradas en el suelo del baño de aquél tan conocido pub de Hogsmeade. Me acuerdo que nos desaparecimos a mí apartamento en Londres. Y me acuerdo que tu piel dulce, tus labios de azúcar y tu centro de miel te hicieron convertirte en mí primer caramelo favorito, el único.

¿Tú te acuerdas tan bien cómo yo? ¿Te acuerdas de mis manos en tu piel por primera vez? ¿Sabías que eras la primera mujer que exploraba como tierra desconocida, que fuiste la única por la que sorteé valles y montañas, senderos de piel y ríos de néctar? Tú no sabías la diferencia entre ser jodido y ser amado, yo lo aprendí esa noche.

Esa noche, como ésta.

Te miró, y te admiró, y mi mente se confunde con tu voz y tus gemidos y mis propios recuerdos de ti.

Desnuda es el mejor vestido que te he visto, donde luces perfecta. La sábana dorada parece reverenciarte, pareces una Diosa sobre una nube de oro. Mi boca se llena de saliva al mirarte de pies a cabeza, sé que estoy por degustar mi caramelo favorito, y las ansias hacen temblar mis manos.

Tus ojos miran los míos, mientras me inclino para cincelar tu rostro de ángel con la yema de mis dedos. Mi lengua traza un fino sendero de tu mejilla canela hasta tu oído, rozó tu lóbulo con la humedad de mí boca, y me hundo en él, provocándote un escalofrío que te sacude. Terminó mi pequeña tortura y me despido de tu pequeña oreja con una pequeña mordida de mis dientes ávidos de ti.

La suavidad de tu cuello de cisne atrae no sólo a mis manos, también a mis labios, que bajan por tu barbilla y se posan en tu pulso que late acelerado, al mismo ritmo que esa zona impaciente de mi entrepierna. Que se joda, a mi me gusta saborearte con calma.

Es increíble la manera en que tu cuerpo destila dulzuras, texturas y aromas distintos que me hacen descubrirte y catarte de una forma distinta cada día.

La suavidad y la dureza de tu pezón rosa contra mi lengua y mi paladar al succionarte. Tu respiración entrecortada y la manera en que tu espalda se arquea contra mí crean su propia fricción en mi boca. Mi lengua parece lija y terciopelo contra el monte rocoso de tu pecho, que te tortura y te libera a un mismo tiempo.

La sensibilidad que pareces tener en la zona de las costillas es algo que me sorprende y me divierte por igual. Pasar rozando con mis labios y recrearme con la lengua provoca tu piel que se eriza, y gemidos que escapan descuidados por tus labios de pétalos de flor.

Y ahora, justo en estos momentos son cuando más putamente cursi me vuelvo; dejo que lo sepas porque sé que te gusta, te gusta saber que tu trabajo diario da resultados.

Hundo los dientes en el hueso de tu cadera contorneada. Mis manos resbalan por tus muslos y mis labios buscan el camino que van trazando. Dobló tus rodillas y en mi boca se pierde uno de tus pequeños dedos del pie. Succiono como succione tus pezones, como lo hice con tu labio y como lo haré con el botón hipersensible de entre tus piernas.

Mis manos han sido siempre inquietas cuando están sobre tu cuerpo, y te acarician ascendente y descendentemente, sin dejar nada libre, calentándote la piel.

Y eres mi dulce favorito, ya lo dije, pero te lo repito. Que no se te olvide nunca.

Con tu piel canela brillando de saliva y sudor bajo la luz titilante de las velas que iluminan la habitación, eso no había en aquella primera noche, pero en ésta no podían faltar.

Tus labios de azúcar fueron lo primero a lo que me hice adicto, besarlos es como salir a la superficie después de estar muchos minutos sumergido. Acarician los míos, sorben mi lengua y se funden en mí como dagas dulces y perfumadas.

Y tú boca, tus pechos y tus sonidos, tu voz ahogada llamando mi nombre, gimiendo por mí, ni la dulzura de tu lengua y el picante de tu piel, nada de eso, como lo son el ardor de tu centro, la miel que corre río abajo mojando tus glúteos.

Y tu rosa se abre a la insistencia de mi lengua que va recogiendo los restos de elixir dulce que se impregna en mi paladar con su sabor fuerte y dulce a la vez. Y es tu miel lo que tiene el mismo efecto que el whiskey, me nubla la mente, entorpece mis sentidos y me mantiene alerta a tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo, me hace más consciente de ti.

Las paredes resbaladizas están impregnadas con mi néctar favorito, y parecen apresar a mi lengua que trata de hurtarla. Hago reverencia a la dureza de tu botón, y lo besó con delicadeza, succionando suavemente, amándolo con los labios y enardeciéndolo con la lengua.

Jalas de mi cabello castaño hacia tu boca, esa que es igual de dulce que el tesoro de tu sexo, pero de forma diferente. Y me besas ardiente y necesitada, te aferras a mi espalda con uñas que se clavan en mi piel, y me marcas de una manera innecesaria, porque lo sabes, me tienes jodido hasta la medula.

Tus muslos se abren para mí, y te ofreces como el mejor de los festines alzando tu cadera a la mía.

Te miró con las ondas castañas desparramadas por la dorada sábana como el oleaje del mar al atardecer, y tus ojos oscuros como el café y tu piel canela brilla como oro, y me sigues pareciendo como el más dulce caramelo; y tu cuerpo menudo acoplado al mío me hace sentirme amo y esclavo nuevamente.

Te aferras a mi como náufraga en el mar a su tabla de salvación, me aferro a ti como un maldito perdido a la costa. Lamento que yo no pueda mirarte como si no fueras real, porque eres para mí lo más real que he tenido en toda mi puta vida, eres el principio y el final, mi centro y todas esas cursilerías que te encanta que te diga, y que sabes que pienso.

No puede haber nada más real que esto. Que tu piel y la mía ardiendo juntas, que tus labios y los míos se beban entre sí como si no hubiera mañana, que mi sexo se hunda en el tuyo con una desesperación de amarte y ser amado que sólo tú me inspiras.

Te mueves sobre mí, con esa cabellera indomable dándote un aspecto sensual y salvaje. Tus caderas moviéndose en el baile que nos llevara a tocar las estrellas con las manos.

El fuego me llega por todos lados, pero sin duda nos quemaremos juntos. Me haces entrar y salir, resbalando una y otra vez por tu cuerpo apretado y húmedo y caliente.

El miembro se me endurece aún más, y me late como si fuera otro corazón. Estoy a punto de explotar, de reventar en mil pedazos e inundarte.

Pero no voy a llegar al nirvana antes que tú, jamás lo he hecho y no voy a empezar con malos modales ahora.

Bajas nuevamente y yo me alzó debajo de ti para recibirte de una manera profunda y total, siento rozar el cuello de tu matriz. Te sorprendes, gritas y te estremeces. Tus paredes de seda me dan un apretón de gratitud.

Te alzas nuevamente y yo me retiro hasta casi salir de ti, pero no quieres que te abandone, te sientas sobre mí nuevamente y yo vuelvo a incitar una penetración plena y profunda. Gimes mi nombre y tus jadeos se incrementan, por fin estas alcanzándome por el camino del éxtasis.

Tu interior se estremece y tus uñas rasgan mi tórax. Se siente igual a la primera noche, pero diferente. Ahora no es tu primera vez, y te has vuelto una experta en arrancar perezosos gemidos de mi garganta.

Un grito liberador, como el de una amazona camufla mi gruñido salvaje. Chillas y te convulsionas en oleadas de placer que parecen interminables, tu sexo apretando el mío es la mejor de las torturas, y tiemblo por fuera y por dentro, mientras te lleno de mi esencia y siento dejar hasta mi alma en ti.

La tormenta del orgasmo es tan potente que parece un tsunami, aún tengo los dedos de los pies agarrotados y pequeñas descargas en mi columna me provocan escalofríos.

Te abrigo con mis brazos y te acomodo a mi pecho, acariciando las suaves ondas que cosquillean en mi hombro.

Siempre fui diferente, pero además demostré que soy el más putamente suertudo. Casi perdí a esa mujer que marca la diferencia en un hombre, pero la até a mí al menor descuido. Aprendí de mis errores, y la hice mía en todo ese teatro de la boda, los invitados y los votos.

-Feliz aniversario.-susurra con voz etérea, respondo besando su coronilla.

Soy un cabronazo, ahora menos que antes, pero lo sigo siendo. Pero soy un cabronazo muy listo, y la mejor prueba de ello es que hace cinco años eres la señora de Theodore Nott.

Además, soy un cabronazo deseando y dispuesto a ser padre. Estoy seguro de que te gustará la sorpresa, llevas insinuándolo por semanas, ahora me doy cuenta de tus mensajes subliminales con mayor destreza que antes.

Sí, seguro que cuando te lo diga te hará feliz, querida Hermione. Pero antes, volveré a explorarte, lamerte y saborearte. Porque eres lo único dulce que me gusta en esta vida, y eres mi caramelo favorito.

Ah, me estoy volviendo un experto en organizar mis prioridades.

* * *

><p><strong>¿REVIEW?<strong>

Dedicado con todo cariño para todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerme, por sus alertas, sus favoritos y sus comentarios. Es gracias a ustedes que sigo hayando tiempo para escribir. Él, el Otro y Ellos, toma referencia obviamente de Voldemort, Dumbledore y la Orden, respectivamente.

¡Gracias por seguirme!


End file.
